Touch
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: Harry wakes up restrained, when all he wants to do is touch. HP/DM, HP/BZ, HP/BZ/DM Warning: Threesome, BDSM,  future  explicit sexual situations. Two-shot story.


**Title:** Touch  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise, Harry/Blaise/Draco  
><strong>Wordcount: <strong>1200  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry wakes up retrained, when all he wants to do is touch.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Erm? BDSM (does that need a warning these days?)  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This part, is not the smutty part. This is the pre-smut to gear you up for the smut. Apparently, I can't just write 600 words on sex-there has to be something that leads up to the sex. Hope you enjoy!

**Touch  
>12**

He was bound by leather straps to one of the dungeon walls. Thick Harry's captors hadn't noticed he was awake. Two green and silver ties lay bold against the dingy grey of the stone floor. Harry's jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. Of all the Slytherins he expected to accost him, the two before him didn't even make the list. His eyes green eyes radiated with unmasked fury as he focused on the nude bodies before him. Narrowing his eyes, Harry began to strain against his bonds. The straps cut into his wrists bestowing razor thin scarlet scars on skin; Harry bit his lip to keep from hissing as pain heated his body. His shackles began to shake as he struggled, perspiration appearing on his brow.

He felt weak.

He didn't know what they did to him, but they did something. Gritting his teeth Harry continued to struggle, the veins in his neck popping from exertion. Just when he thought he was free, his moments were stupefied by the sight before him. Blaise leaned down and kissed Draco, and Draco didn't fight back. Pale hands tangled in Blaise's dark curls and Blaise's hands were inching towards Draco's pert bottom. Draco's pert bottom that _belonged_ to Harry.

He growled, his eyes turning the color of dewy grass.

Draco jumped his spine tense. When he noticed Harry's fury he tried to pull away from Blaise. Blaise held him steadfast. Harry growled again and Blaise smirked pulling away his hazel eyes the epitome of calm.

"What a murderous sound Harry," Blaise purred his full lips curved into a smug smile. The last time Harry had seen Blaise's eyes so smug was after he'd milked Harry's cock three times in a row, with only his mouth. Such smug eyes did not belong on a top that Harry had subdued.

Barely suppressing his snarl, Harry looked to Draco. Tall and slender, he was Blaise's perfecy compliment. Blaise stood defiant and Draco cowed, he kept his eyes on the cold stone floor. As if to check if Harry was still staring at him, Draco glanced up quickly, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. He fidgeted in Blaise's arms.

"Stop looking at me," he whispered and Harry felt his fondness for Draco override his anger at Blaise.

Harry's eyes softened. "Draco, pet, won't you look at me?" Harry's eyes lit up in satisfaction as Draco's hands began to tremble. "Pet, don't you want to let me down from here?" Harry watched Draco's discourse with pride, his eyes glowing dimly in the light. Draco had been trained well.

Draco stepped forward, his legs visibly shaking. An ebony hand clasp Draco's shoulder and he paused. Blaise leaned down to whisper into Draco's ear and Harry gnashed his teeth, his eyes narrowing into venomous slits.

He couldn't hear what Blaise was saying but he saw the effect the words were having on his submissive. How dare Blaise lengthen the chain on the collar Harry had placed on Draco with his own calloused hands. His sub's spine should never be so straight when confronting his master.

Harry would make them beg for forgiveness.

Draco nodded as Blaise pulled away from his ear. Blaise's hand continued to stroke up and down Draco's spine. Harry's nostrils flared as his eyes flashed with fire. They approached him in-sync, riling Harry up with every step.

They wanted him to be nervous, any normal Gryffindor would be when faced with the Princes of Slytherin. Sadly for them, Harry was not the average Gryffindor. As they approached him all he noticed was the pale sinewy muscle and the glossy sculpted cinnamon. The contrast made a different kind of heat burn in Harry and he watched them through shadowed eyes.

"Did you really think that you would get away with this?" Blaise hissed inches away from Harry's ear. The fury of his voice sent licks of fire down Harry's spine. The last time Blaise's lips whispered into his ear Blaise had been begging Harry to stay. Another trail of fire licked down his spine causing Harry to shudder. He glanced at Draco noting the flush on the blond's cheeks.

He'd have them both back, begging on their knees.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he worked to control is libido. He looked up just in time to see Draco toss his hair, "Did you really think you could play two Slytherin's Potter?" Real anger surged in Harry, but he suppressed it. Anger would only feed Draco's tantrum.

He calmed himself by watching a strand of Draco's hair float to the dungeon floor. He looked up sharply, his green eyes open as he spoke at Draco. "You're beautiful. Your hair is beautiful. Thank you for growing it out for me," he implored sincerely. Draco colored prettily, something only he could do.

Harry smirked and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Blaise. "Draco get's all the love," he simpered. "What about **me** Harr-eee?" Blaise whined his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Annoyance sparked in Harry. _This_ was why he kept them separated. Blaise hadn't fully learned his place. Harry lunged against his bonds gnasing his teeth at Blaise. Draco recoiled but Blaise's mocking laughter echoed in the dungeon.

"You have forgotten your place Blaise," Harry roared. "You, like Draco, belong on your knees before whimpering and begging for my cock-"

_Woosh!_

Anger and passion surged in Harry as he realized what happened. Blaise's hand was caught by Draco inches before it collided with Harry's face. Blaise snatched his wrist from Draco's hand rubbing it gingerly.

"The place you gave me was not where I belonged," Blaise seethed. Harry bared his teeth at Blaise who snarled back. Blaise had been his greatest accomplishment, a born top turned bottom and Harry had relished the pride of conquering him. Now he was nothing but a nuisance. Battling with Blaise would get him nowhere; Harry looked to Draco.

"Draco, pet-why are you cooperating with him? Set me free."

Harry almost smiled as Draco faltered, and then Blaise's hand settled on his waist. Grey eyes flashed with confidence and Harry huffed in annoyance.

"You played with me Potter," Draco's voice only wavered slightly; Lucius would be disgusted. "There will be no forgiveness from that."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously but Draco did not recoil like he should have. Instead the blond sauntered over to the table in the center of the room picking up a potion and dousing a rag with it. Blaise stepped closer, closer than he should have.

Harry turned his head quickly bit into the dark skin in the way he knew Blaise couldn't resist. Blaise's knees buckled immediately and he stepped back. "You're going to pay," he hissed his eyes darkening to the shade of his complexion. "How dare you make me bottom and then-" Blaise cut off abruptly as Draco returned.

Blaise forcibly held Harry's face still as Draco pressed the rag to Harry's mouth and nose. Harry's vision began to bleed black and he furiously struggled against his bonds. Blaise's voice was the last thing Harry heard before he lost consciousness.

"We're going to make you _suffer_ Potter."


End file.
